


A Midsummer Goat Night

by SunKrux



Category: The Lost World (tv series), lost world - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Parody, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-02
Updated: 2002-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunKrux/pseuds/SunKrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer: </b>Still don't own them…they belong to TPTB  for Coote-Hayes and all those other companies.   I'm just borrowing them.  I  promise to put them back when finished.Rating: PG</p><p><b>Notes:</b> This is dedicated to challengerspet.  I know how much she loves a certain goat  (yes, Linny, she loves you too).  CP,  just remember, leave Roxton and Marguerite alone and the goat will remain safe.</p><p>Thanks to the Fab 5 for the inspiration & support.  I sure hope you all will <b><i>get my back</i></b>  when CP comes after me.  Thanks to all  who beta read this!  Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Midsummer Goat Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Still don't own them…they belong to TPTB for Coote-Hayes and all those other companies. I'm just borrowing them. I promise to put them back when finished.Rating: PG
> 
>  **Notes:** This is dedicated to challengerspet. I know how much she loves a certain goat (yes, Linny, she loves you too). CP, just remember, leave Roxton and Marguerite alone and the goat will remain safe.
> 
> Thanks to the Fab 5 for the inspiration & support. I sure hope you all will **_get my back_** when CP comes after me. Thanks to all who beta read this! Enjoy!

"Would you look at what that bloody goat did to my pants?" Roxton bellowed as he exited the elevator. Marguerite stifled a giggle when Roxton turned around to show her what had happened. He was covered in dirt and had a rather sizeable hole in the rear of his pants.

"I'm glad you find this so bloody amusing. You can go milk the goat next time," Roxton said glaring at Marguerite.

"Oh no! I'm not going any where near George. I still have a bruise from the last time," Marguerite exclaimed as she pulled out her sewing kit.

"Take those off and go take a shower, you're filthy," she added, motioning Roxton towards the shower. He stormed off with Marguerite following. Once he had removed his pants, she retrieved them and went back to the main area of the Treehouse. She sat down to try and mend Roxton's pants.

"Bloody great. These are completely ruined," Marguerite muttered as she inspected the hole George, the goat, had torn in the seat of Roxton's pants. She threw them on the floor at her feet.

Roxton emerged from the shower just as Marguerite tossed his pants on the floor.

"Why aren't you mending those? I'm quickly running out of pants to wear," he inquired coming closer.

Marguerite held up his pants so Roxton could see the gaping hole in them.

"I am going to kill that bloody goat!" Roxton yelled, grabbing his pistol and heading to the elevator.

Marguerite got up quickly and cut him off, "Roxton, if you do Veronica will kill you when she and Challenger return from the Zanga village," she cautioned.

Roxton looked at her as he reached around and placed a hand on her ass, gently patting it to remind her of her last encounter with George.

"Ow, I told you I still have a bruise there," she complained, removing his hand.

"So you want to let that beast live, knowing she is just waiting to attack you the next time you try to milk her?" Roxton baited her. He knew she'd take it.

Marguerite absent-mindedly rubbed her bruised rear. "Let's teach that beast a lesson," she suggested, entering the elevator.

"Marguerite, what would Veronica say?" Roxton laughed, following her.

George, the goat, was parading around her pen proudly; the torn remnant of Roxton's pants still dangling from her mouth. George didn't notice Marguerite and Roxton approaching.

Marguerite picked up a handful of George's favorite leaves and moved to the gate, smiling. "Come here you annoying little beast," she coaxed gently, waving the leaves in her face.

George could smell the leaves. She debated on whether or not to drop the prize she held in her mouth. The dark haired female human was opening the gate and waving the delicious leaves around.

"Come on, you know you want these tasty leaves. They're your favorite," she continued to coax as Roxton came in the pen. George looked at him, then at Marguerite and the leaves. George finally decided that the leaves would taste much better than the cloth from Roxton's pants and dropped it on the ground.

As George moved closer to nibble on the tasty treat Marguerite kept enticing her with, George felt Marguerite grab a handful of her fur. Then as George ate the leaves, Roxton gently placed the barrel of his pistol on George's head and pulled back the hammer…

CRACK!

George, the goat, jumped and bleated at the sound, she quickly looked around to see where the noise had come from. She noticed two humans a few feet away. The dark haired male was chopping wood. The dark haired female was sitting a few yards away from the male, pretending to read. She was really watching the male, who was now shirtless, chopping wood.

 _Maybe I should stop making it so difficult for them to milk me. I much prefer living. The last time the human Roxton tried to milk me I humiliated him a bit too much._ George, the goat, thought to herself while shaking off the horrible nightmare she had just had.

The End 


End file.
